Heartbreak Warfare
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Spencer Knight and Percy Jackson were used to secrets. Their parents kept part of their lives secret for years. Now, when one secret turns into a life altering mistake, will they choose to keep it quiet or realize not all secrets are meant for the grave?
1. Two Can Keep A Secret If One Is Dead

-1**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Chapter 1: Two Can Keep A Secret…If One Is Dead**

**(AN: First, but not last, Percy Jackson fic. I'm pretty excited about this one. This story is tied in with PrettyLittleRush's "Ghost of You". They will catch up with each other in either the 2nd or 3rd chapter. Also, when depicting the cabins, I go off the details given in the book, but anything else is from my imagination. I think that's it. Enjoy!)**

_Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:_

"_Boyfriend" by Big Time Rush_

_And_

"_Keep Up" by HyperCrush_

_**(Neither of those songs have anything to do with the plot.)**_

"Ugh, he's intolerable!"

"She's unbearable!"

Two voices could be heard from two separate locations at Camp Half-Blood. The first, by the sea, a little ways away from Aphrodite's Cabin, from Spencer Knight.

She currently stood on top of a large rock, throwing smaller ones into the water without a care of who or what could possibly be underneath that water.

"What'd he do now?" One of Spencer's many half-sister's, Brandi, said, sitting on the ground.

Spencer glanced at Brandi, who was hitting a set of taped lime green drum sticks against the ground to some beat that was running through her head, before looking back at the water angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"What didn't he do?" she spat.

Meanwhile, Percy Jackson was walking aimlessly, muttering under his breath, until Annabeth Chase caught up with him.

"Who's intolerable?" she asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Percy jumped slightly, wincing, "Nobody."

"You just said 'She's intolerable', and by the look on your face, you're angry." She said as she got directly beside him.

"Nothing," he repeated, "I said it was nothing."

"Okay…" Annabeth trailed off.

Spencer twisted a piece of her straight blonde hair around her finger and popped her bubblegum agitatedly.

"So, we'll be alone past curfew, you know, and he'll be all sweet . He tells me that he cares about me and all that, but to my face, psh, it's a different story." she said.

"I say you move on, like, now." Brandi said, sitting her drum sticks aside.

Spencer didn't say a word. She stood up on the rock and put her hands on her hips, adjusting her pink hand decorated Cabin Aphrodite t-shirt. She stared down at her brown Sperry Topsiders and then looked back up at the sky.

"I don't know what to do." she breathed.

"Why are you two keeping it a secret anyway?" Brandi asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. He has this idea that, since my mother told him that she wasn't going to give him an easy love life, then, if he wasn't public with his love related affairs, he won't have any problems." Spencer huffed.

"Yet, it's making things worse now."

"True facts."

"What's been bothering you so much lately?" Annabeth asked as she and Percy approached Poseidon's cabin.

Percy kept walking, ignoring Annabeth's constant pokes and prods to get him to confess. He walked up onto the deck of the Poseidon cabin and stared off at the lake.

His eyes wandered until they dropped onto and unmistakable head of golden blonde hair. He smiled slightly at the sight of Spencer. Annabeth's voice tore him out of his slight daze though, the smile fading to a frown as he turned around.

"Nothing, I told you. It's nothing." he said as he quickly stripped down into just his shorts, throwing his shirt to the deck and kicking his shoes off.

"You don't go in the water unless you have something serious to think about." she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll be back." Percy said, never turning around to face Annabeth as he jumped into the sea water, letting himself sink to the bottom.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, Spencer and Brandi were beginning to walk back towards the main part of camp.

"I guess you're right." Spencer put her hands down into the pockets of her denim cut offs and kicked at the ground, "I do need to talk to him. He'll never change or at least make an attempt to not be…sea scum…if I don't bring it up."

She walked away from Brandi and approached the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth was walking out as she was walking up. The two locked eyes, tension building.

Spencer and Annabeth had never exactly seen things eye to eye. The animosity was mainly between their two cabins.

Annabeth had no respect for Spencer, even though she knew deep down that she was not only the most gifted daughter of Aphrodite at this camp, but she was very agile and graceful even when wielding a sword during Capture the Flag.

Spencer on the other hand, didn't like Annabeth for her attitude. Her sarcasm and the obnoxious way she acted like she was smarter than everyone else highly bothered Spencer.

Not to mention the most common factor that both girls shared: Percy Jackson.

Annabeth had no clue what was going on between Percy and Spencer. For once, something left her completely clueless. However, she had seen them talking, and knew exactly how gifted Spencer was with love magic. The whole combination didn't please Annabeth one bit.

Spencer could see the obvious way that Annabeth liked Percy. Granted, she had the love magic in this equation, but she didn't want to keep Percy around like that. He was her boyfriend, not her hostage.

"Annabeth' Spencer said with a slightly disgusted tone.

"Knight" Annabeth replied, tightening her curly blonde ponytail.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, to which Spencer returned the favor before walking off.

"I can't stand her." Spencer muttered under her breath before walking onto the wooden platform of the cabin.

She began to walk on the deck until she stepped on the blue button up Percy had on earlier on top of his orange camp t-shirt.

"What the Hades?" she said, picking up the shirt.

She stared at the blue fabric in her hands until she looked forward and saw Percy's shoes discarded on the wooden floor.

She followed the trail until she reached a wet patch on the deck. She walked towards the deck's edge and looked down, knowing exactly where he was.

She peered over into the water staring hard until she hazily made out Percy's form under the water.

"What is he-"

_Splash!_

Spencer hit the water with a scream, having lost her footing on the deck. She began to sink, fighting to swim to the top until she felt someone grab her around the waist, scaring her more so than before.

She squirmed, trying to pull away until she felt herself getting pulled back out of the water. She hit the wooden deck with a gasp.

"What were you thinking, Spencer?" Percy exclaimed, breathing heavily as she sat up.

Spencer coughed a few times before sitting up, pushing wet strands of hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm fine Percy, thanks for asking, jerk!" she replied, shaking her head.

"What were you trying to do? I've told you to be careful around there." he said before his voice lowered to a mutter, "Aphrodites"

"What?" she exclaimed out of shock.

"Look, I'm sorry." he said, putting his hands up in defense, "Just, let's just forget about this."

"What is with you?" she said, "You've been acting so strange lately. Seriously Percy, you better tell me what's wrong now!"

"It's nothing. I just don't want to make things…"

"Complicated, I know, but look what that's doing! Guess what, Percy? Things have gotten complicated." She replied, standing up, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, they haven't." he said, also standing up, "You're just trying to make them look that way. When the lights go out, we're okay. That's the point of keeping a secret. Everything's fine in the end."

"Not this time!" she spat.

"Listen, Spence, hear me out." he said, "I like you a lot, you know that."

"Obviously not. Why are you so ashamed of me anyway? What, am I not _man _enough for you? Well, you know what, I can't control which Greek goddess I was born to." she said.

"I'm not ashamed of you…" he trailed off, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Well, what is it? Is it Annabeth Chase?" she said.

"No, of course not." he replied, looking shocked.

"Wipe that look off your face, Percy. If I hung around a guy like you hang around her, you'd think the same thing."

"Would not."

"Oh, don't stand here and lie to me!" Spencer said.

"I'm not lying!" he replied, "We're just friends."

"Yeah, and that's what you tell everyone when they ask about me." she replied smartly, "Yet, apparently, _when the lights go out, we're okay._ Is that what it is with you and Annabeth? Is everything okay when I'm not looking?" she said.

"Damn it, Spencer. Calm down." he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she shouted.

"Why in the Hades are we even fighting?"

"Because you're a jerk!"

"Why?"

"You won't claim me, because you think Aphrodite's going to make your love life complicated because of other people. Guess what? You didn't accomplish a thing! Percy, if you've forgotten, Aphrodite's not only my mother, she's a goddess. She knows exactly what you're doing! You're either ashamed or messing with Annabeth!" she said.

"Well, you know what, Spencer?" he breathed, "I can't do this anymore. This…_drama_… is ridiculous. You act like we're engaged or something like that. It's done, we're over."

Spencer's body language changed at an instance, hearing those words drop from Percy's lips.

Her stiff stance and hard facial expression softened, her jaw falling slightly.

"So you're just going to let it go like that?" she said, her voice growing quiet.

"Yeah, because I'm going to just let you be right. I don't care." he shrugged, "If I don't have a girlfriend, then how is your mom going to make my love life complicated? Maybe I have outsmarted a Greek goddess after all."

"Percy…" she said softly.

"Just, just leave. We're done. I'm done. I don't care about this…thing…anymore." he said, "Go back to your cabin, Spencer."

"Fine" she spat.

She turned to walk away before whirling around on her heel to face him once again. She reached up behind her hair and took off her necklace that held her four camp beads. In the center of the four beads was a pink seashell Percy had strung onto the necklace for her.

She slid two of the beads off, pulled the seashell off, put the other bead back and then tossed the seashell to the ground.

Spencer glared at Percy before putting her necklace back on. She turned back on her heal and glared as she walked away.

When she got back to Aphrodite's cabin, some of her siblings asked her why she was angry. Others asked where the shell she supposedly found on the beach was and why it was missing from her necklace.

She walked over to her bed and dug underneath it for a thin pink tub she used to keep camp related stuff in. She slide it out and began to dig around until she found a pretty pink flyer.

She stared at the bright words and took a deep breath. She quickly put it away, looking around to make sure no one had seen it.

That flyer was definitely not something welcome on Aphrodite grounds, but Spencer's position as a cabin leader made that sin a little more frowned upon.

She remembered the goddess who gave her the flyer. Her words replayed in her mind loudly, as if she were standing right in front of her.

"_If you are ever to change your mind, we are only a message away."_

Spencer let the words replay over and over again in her mind before grabbing a drachma out of her pocket and a Switchfoot CD out of her blue "Back Home" trunk and heading out the door.

She walked until she knew she was alone and then sat on the ground. She moved a medium sized rock to where it was right in front of her.

"Please let this work." she said, fiddling with the drachma in her hand.

She then took the _Hello Hurricane _CD out of its case and let the sun catch it at the right angle to cast a rainbow prism on the rock.

"Yes!" she whispered triumphantly before tossing her drachma at the rock, the rainbow now casting onto the coin.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." she said.

She waited a few seconds, clearing her head before saying the receiver's name.

"Thalia Grace"


	2. Give Me A Sign

-1**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Chapter Two:**

**Give Me A Sign**

_This chapter was loosely based off "Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin and "Impossible" by Shontelle._

A cloud appeared and the face of Thalia Grace was visible in the rainbow tint.

"Ah, Spencer, haven't seen you in a while." she said.

"Yeah, well…" she trailed off, not really wanting to explain the whole Percy related story to her.

"What did you call on me for?" Thalia asked.

"I was wondering…what does it take?"

"What does what take?"

"Becoming…" the last words seemed hard to admit, "a hunter."

"You want to become a hunter?" Thalia sounded shocked.

Spencer nodded, "Well, I think so. I've got the general idea, but, can you explain it more?"

"Well, you're most definitely qualified. Plus, we've always wanted a daughter of Aphrodite. That's a huge in your face for Artemis." she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm kind of mad at my mother right now, long story." she replied.

"Eh, okay. The main thing is, this is a permanent commitment. You are a hunter for life unless you die in battle or you fall in love and lose your maidenhood." Thalia said.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing she didn't like about Camp Half-blood, it had to be the way people talked like they were legitimately in _The Iliad _or _The_ _Odyssey._

"Your virginity" she replied bluntly.

"Oh, duh." Spencer said.

She stared at Thalia's image in the rainbow haze for a moment before looking around. She really didn't want to end up explaining herself to her, but it was bound to happen.

"So…" she began, "I can't fall in love?"

"It all depends on the person." Thalia replied.

"It all depends on the person?" Spencer repeated.

"Your mother is the goddess of love. I'm pretty sure you could probably get away with dating who ever you want, but Artemis is a whole other problem." she said, "Okay, so which boy are you having issues with? You wouldn't be so hesitant to join if it wasn't for a boy."

Spencer sighed, "It's no one."

"Lies" Thalia replied simply.

"It's a long, complicated story." She frowned, pushing a lock of bright blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ah, I see." She said, "Well, whenever you decide to tell me about this boy, I can help you more."

"Fine" Spencer replied as the rainbow dust flew away.

"That was no help at all." she spat, picking her CD up and putting it back in the case.

She walked back to Aphrodite's cabin and went to her cabin leader room. She put her CD back and then headed over to the main room and found Brandi.

"Where have you been?" Brandi asked, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"You missed lunch." she replied.

"Oh" the blonde said, sounding bored, looking around.

"What's your deal? Don't let Percy get to you. He's just a boy." Brandi said.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer replied, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Later that afternoon, Spencer walked back over to Poseidon's cabin and walked to the back deck just as Percy climbed out of the lake, shaking his jet black hair . He slicked his bangs down towards his forehead and then looked up to see Spencer standing with her hands on her hips, tapping the toe of her Puma against the wood.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, grabbing a towel off of the hook attached to the deck.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"What is there to talk about?"

"What's with the twenty questions, Perseus?" Spencer replied sharply.

"Hey…" Percy cut her off at the use of his full first name.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. What are the chances we can just put it in the past and move on?"

Percy stood up and ran the towel through his hair before looking back at Spencer. He stood there, studying her for a minute, leaving her wondering, before responding.

"What does it matter to you?" he replied.

"What do you mean by that? I think it's pretty obvious that it means something to me!" she said, "You're the one that said we were done, Percy. I never wanted any of this!"

"Well," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm done with all this fighting. It's ridiculous, like I said. I don't need it and you've bound to be sick of it as much as I am."

"Percy, we aren't fighting…" she trailed off.

"Look, what I said, I meant it." Percy said, "I don't want us to be together anymore. I want us to be done. We both need time apart, and to maybe go our separate ways."

Spencer couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. In actuality, she could believe that he was saying these things. She actually planned on it not going well. What she couldn't believe was the fact that tears were daring to fall down her cheeks as she stared at the boy.

"Wh-Why?" She started writhing her hands back and forth and biting at her lip nervously, "I just don't understand…"

"I don't want you anymore!"

"I don't want you anymore…" the words fell from Spencer's lips right after they escaped Percy's.

She repeated the phrase over and over again in a whisper, trying to pretend she didn't hear them. She looked up at Percy as he looked back at her, a cold expression on his face.

"Fine" she nodded, sniffing to hold back the tears, "That's fine, Percy. I guess I'll see you around."

"Fine" Percy replied, walking away, leaving her standing on the deck.

She watched him walk away in what seemed like slow motion before letting the tears fall freely to her face as she sobbed, running back to the Aphrodite cabin. She didn't care about any of her siblings staring at her or calling after her. She was on one mission.

She ran into her cabin leader room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She flopped face down on the bed and cried for what seemed like forever. She held her knees to her chest, feeling like she couldn't move.

Then, as if it hit her like a ton of bricks, her original plan came back to mind. She sat up slowly, holding her upper right arm. She knelt down next to her bedside table and opened the drawer.

She withdrew very familiar materials and then walked over to the mirror to clean herself off. She wiped off the normal, human eyeliner that she used, as opposed to the permanent makeup the cabin was so familiar of.

She gathered her materials in her hand and walked solemnly out of the cabin, ignoring calls for her. She walked slowly with her head dropped, as if going towards a grave. In some senses, she might as well have been.

She paid no attention to where she was walking until she ran into someone head on, sending her stuff flying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the other person said.

"Yeah, it's fine." Spencer breathed, shocked.

"Here's your CD and your bag."

Spencer looked down at the hand that was handing her stuff back to her. It had to be a girl, because the person's fingernails were painted a brilliant shade of red.

"Nice nail polish." Spencer said, in true daughter of Aphrodite fashion, before looking up at the person.

A girl with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes was now standing in front of her. The girl was a few inches taller than Spencer and didn't have the curves in her hips and chest like her either.

"I'm Juliet." The girl said, helping Spencer up.

"Spencer, Spencer Knight." she replied.

"Have you been…er…claimed?" Juliet asked her.

Spencer nodded, "I'm the oldest daughter of Aphrodite at the moment. There might be others that are older or younger that haven't been discovered, and all of my other siblings that are my age are brothers."

"Cool," Juliet replied, "I'm seventeen."

"I'm sixteen." Spencer replied with a sigh, "I'll be seventeen next month though."

"Switchfoot, eh? They're okay, but I prefer Paramore over anyone." She said, staring down at the CD.

"Oh, that's cool." Spencer replied, "Are you new here?"

Juliet nodded, "I just got here today, and I'm not going to lie. This place scares me a little."

"Oh, no worries. It always does for the first few days." Spencer said, a laugh in her voice.

"So where exactly were you going with…a CD, and a bag of what feels like money maybe?" the older girl asked.

"Aren't you nosy!" She replied, half serious, half joking.

"Just asking." Juliet put her hands up in defense, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I wasn't going anywhere important. Well, I was, but not anymore." she sighed.

"Oh, okay." Juliet said, "So I'm in Hermes cabin for now, and…"

"Spencer!" a female voice interrupted.

Both girls whirled around to see Annabeth and Percy walking towards them.

"Great" Spencer groaned.

"Cabin leaders meeting in ten minutes. This is really important, so you better show up this time." Annabeth said sharply.

"I'm not making any promises." Spencer replied.

"You better come."

"Well," Spencer cut her eyes over at Percy, "I learned from the best. Sometimes you can't always keep a promise. Human fallacy, right?"

Percy locked eyes with Spencer, his sea green eyes going cold. Spencer shook her head slowly, annoyed with every bit of him.

"Come on, Percy. We have to tell everyone else." Annabeth pulled on his arm.

"Okay, I'm coming." he replied, taking one last look at Spencer before walking off.

"What's up with that?" Juliet asked, "Like, I know Annabeth and Percy already, but why were you…"

"It's no big deal." Spencer replied before stalking off towards where cabin leader meetings were held.

Spencer sat down at the table and stared down at the wood, not wanting to look up and accidentally have to exchange glances with Percy. If it weren't for Juliet and then this stupid meeting, the whole scene would be fixed and she would never have to see Percy again…hopefully.

She was knocked out of her daze as Chiron stood up and began telling of a new prophecy that was delivered by Rachel, the oracle of Delphi.

Spencer twisted her blonde hair around her finger with an awestruck look on her face. Not only was there some new prophecy, but Juliet was an essential key and it involved Luke Castellan…someone who'd supposedly died in battle.

"This is completely impossible, isn't it?" Annabeth asked, "Luke is dead!"

"She said he saved her." Percy said, "The guy she said she spoke to said his name was Luke and the description she gave fit him perfectly."

"Luke is dead. He died in battle. I usually don't agree with Annabeth, but this is too weird." Spencer said, looking down at her light pink painted fingernails.

"Well, until this quest has been decided on, we will never know the answers to these questions." Chiron spoke up, "So, what do you think?"

"It would be great experience," Spencer said, putting both hands on the wooden table, "She needs to get it together if she's going to stay here, and this is the perfect opportunity."

"She's too new," Annabeth said. "And she doesn't even know her mother."

"She was given the prophecy, so I think she should go," Percy said. "Annabeth & I will go along with her."

"So will I," said the son of Apollo.

"Good job Noel," Chiron said. "Any opposed?"

"I want to go too," said a teen in black. "Clearly is says The Underworld's Prince. That would be me," he said.

"Okay Nico," Chiron said. "So it is set, Percy, Annabeth, Noel, Nico, and Juliet will leave at lunch."

"Wait, I want to get in on this too!" Spencer said, "I've never been asked on a quest before!" 

"Wonder why…" Annabeth trailed off sarcastically.

"Hey!" Spencer spat, "Anyway, the prophecy says 'And Aphrodite's lost treasure'."

"Who's to say that's you?" Percy spoke up, "Like we've agreed, it's possible you aren't the last one out there."

"I'm the cabin leader." She said.

"Well, it's been decided already." Annabeth said.

"Spencer, it is best that you stay and keep an eye on the camp. Keep the camp safe from those who may come to interfere with the prophecy. You are a good cabin leader. You will know what to do if disaster strikes." Chiron said.

Spencer crossed her arms over her chest with a deep frown as the meeting got released. She walked out before everyone else was done discussing the upcoming quest and walked back towards Aphrodite's cabin angrily.

She stayed in there for the next two hours debating her options. She left for dinner after making a decision she wasn't quite sure if she would regret. She couldn't do it without making one last ditch effort though.

On the way to dinner, she saw Percy walking alone. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What now?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Why wouldn't you back me up back there?" she asked.

"You can't go on a quest, Spencer. You just can't. You aren't ready. You aren't trained enough. You would _die_." Percy replied.

"You think you're so great because you're a son of one of the 'big three'. Well, you aren't Percy Jackson, you just aren't." she said, "When you're done embarrassing me and making me look like an idiot in front of the rest of the cabin leader council than you can come find me, okay?"

"Look, I'm just going to tell you this up front. That day may not come."

Spencer sat in shock, yet again, until she heard a familiar voice in her head.

"_Release your grip, Spencer. Let him loose, but don't let go. He's stubborn, but you are too."_

She nodded and then muttered under her breath, "Okay, mom."

"That's fine, because I don't think that day's ever going to come either." she said, "This is the last time you'll see me, Percy. Take a good look and don't forget it."

"What?" he turned to face her, looking more shocked than she thought he would.

"_That's my girl."_

"You heard me."


	3. Transformation

-1**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Chapter 3:**

**Transformation**

_(AN: So I've not only decided this is going to be a short multi-chapter (like 7-10 chapters), but this is sort of a filler chapter, yet it's important. Oh, and if you didn't know, this is tied in with PrettyLittleRush's "Ghost of You".)_

"So, are you one hundred percent sure about this?" Thalia Grace said to Spencer through the rainbow cloud.

"Yes, I'm ready to take the oath." Spencer replied.

"Well, Artemis will be delighted to hear this. You know how she's wanted you ever since she met you." she said.

"It'll be my honor." Spencer said.

"Great, just wait there and we will be there to set up camp soon. Are you packed and ready to leave?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You don't sound too sure of this."

"I'm just…nervous…I'll be fine." Spencer replied.

"Good"

"And you better hurry. There's a group leaving for a quest in the morning. This won't be discreet if they all find out." she said.

"Don't rush a goddess and her followers." Thalia replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry." Spencer said.

The cloud soon disappeared, leaving Spencer sitting in the grass out in the dark. She sat back on the butt of her jeans and picked at the grass, her stomach turning.

She had no clue if what she was doing was right, but she knew she didn't want to deal with Percy anymore. Her feelings for him were never going to change though. She knew he was her first love, and she wasn't sure what it would take for her to get over him.

She dug down in her pink duffle bag and dug out a picture she took of her and Percy, and then printed out at home. It was a simple, self taken shot, both teenagers smiling at the camera.

She ran her thumb across the image of his face, and then put it back in the bag with a frown as a bright light appeared, nearly blinding her.

"Woah…" she dragged out, shielding her eyes.

When the blinding light seemed to disappear, she moved her hand away from her eyes and looked up at the women standing before her.

Everyone of them looked drop dead gorgeous. Their skin had a glowing aura around it that made it shine beautifully. They all had their flawless hair either tied into perfect braids or left down, with traditional Greek twists in it. They had weaponry belts on their loose fitting white dresses and welcoming smiles on their faces.

The one in the center had auburn hair and bright silvery eyes. She walked towards Spencer and greeted her.

Spencer quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed before her, "Artemis, thank you for doing this under such short notice."

"Ah, nothing is too short of a notice for my…daughters." she smiled, "Now, let's not delay this any longer."

Spencer swallowed hard and said her last goodbyes to Percy, then apologized to her mother mentally. She took a deep breath before reciting the oath she'd heard talked about so many times before.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." she said the last three words slowly, as if they were going to be the last words she ever uttered.

"I agree." Artemis replies.

Spencer's head began to rush as she fell to the ground, power taking her over. She adjusted herself to where she was on her hands and knees, her blonde hair falling to her face, and then suddenly disappearing.

The rush continued for a few minutes before she looked up at the other hunters, the night sky, and then back down at her hands. Her usually lightly tanned skin was a creamy white color, as it was during the winter months. They had the same glowing aura about them that the women standing above her did.

"Welcome to the hunt, dear child." Artemis said as Thalia helped Spencer up.

She looked down to see that every element of what used to be herself was changed with the exception of her pink polo shirt, jean cutoffs, and Sperry Topsiders. She held her entire arm out in front of her with a gasp. The glow had her in total shock.

"Do not be afraid. It comes with the territory." Artemis said, "Now, not only are you simply beautiful, as your mother gave you the power to be. I have adopted you and made you _eternally _beautiful, and powerful."

"Congratulations, Spencer." Thalia said.

"Th-Thanks" She replied, still shaky.

"Come on, hunters. We must leave. The partakers of the quest will be leaving soon." Artemis said.

Spencer turned around to face Camp Half-Blood. She pursed her lips together and shook her head. Something told her this was the right decision, and with that, she turned away, leaving with her sisters of the hunt.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, the group going on the hunt was preparing to leave.

"So, is everything ready?" Annabeth asked, zipping up her book bag.

"Yes, that I can think of." Nico replied.

"So, Chiron's letting Spencer pretty much control the camp while we're gone?" Juliet asked in a questioning tone.

"Well, not control it, just help." Percy said, "She would have ended up dead if she'd went on this quest."

"Why do you have no faith in her, Percy?" Juliet asked.

Percy sighed, "Because…"

Before Percy could begin a sentence, Chiron approached the group.

"There has been a great disturbance within Cabin Aphrodite. I bet you can guess from whom the disturbance was caused." he said.

"That's why." Percy said dully, frowning.

"What happened?" Juliet asked Chiron.

"Spencer Knight, the cabin leader, is missing. Drew, another camper insists that when she comes back, she will be demoted and damned to something referred to as the boots of shame. Apparently, she's committed some disgrace to her cabin." Chiron said, "I have no further information, but Aphrodite must be keeping close contact with her children after this happened."

"You have got to be kidding me." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Where do you think she went?" Juliet asked.

"Who knows." Chiron said, "There are a lot of things that can, quote un quote, disgrace Aphrodite's cabin. Anything from wearing knock off clothes to betraying Aphrodite in some way, shape, or form can disgrace the cabin."

"From what I hear though, the most disgraceful thing one can do is join Artemis and her hunters." Annabeth said.

"I don't think she'd do that." Percy said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Why not?" she replied.

"She doesn't have enough skill in the hunt to join them. She's not like you, Annabeth. She's good with a sword, but remember when we first met the hunters? They have archery tools. She wouldn't stand a chance with them. That's why I don't think she did it." Percy said.

"Well, who's going to solve this mystery and wait for the little crazy to come back?" Nico spoke up.

"Nico!" Juliet spat.

"Well, I have the remaining cabin leaders, as well as members of Aphrodite's cabin watching for her return and I also am going to keep a close eye. I think it will be okay." Chiron said.

Nico nodded, "So we're all set to go?"

"Yes," Chiron said, "and good luck."

"Thanks" Percy said, "Let us know when you find something out about Spencer."

"Yes, please do." Juliet said.

"I will."

With that, the group leaving for the quest left as well. Something, however, was tossing and turning inside of Percy.

His mind played a few different scenes from the last few days, mostly all of his fights with Spencer. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. It was his fault. He knew it deep down inside. There was no doubt there.

"What's bothering you?" Annabeth asked him.

"Nothing, just thinking." he replied.

"Okay" she replied, defeated.

His mind still wandered, trying to figure out exactly where his…ex-girlfriend…would run off to in the heat of the moment. The girl never ceased to confuse him.

Suddenly, a deep, familiar, voice rang in his head.

"_She's alright. She's alive, but Aphrodite is not happy."_

"Where is she?" He spoke back silently.

"_You will be seeing her again soon."_

"What happened?" Percy thought, trying to re-connect with his father, desperate for an answer.

"_You will be seeing her again soon." _Poseidon's voice repeated itself.

"Great," he sighed under his breath, "Thanks for all the help, Dad."


	4. Never Too Late

-1**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Chapter 4:**

**Never Too Late**

**Songs Listened to while writing this chapter:**

"_Don't Cry Out" by The Shiny Toy Guns_

"_Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato_

"_Put It On Yah" by Plies_

"_Stripped" by The Shiny Toy Guns_

Percy and the group on the quest spent the next few days at the Castellan's house, attempting to piece together this quest to find the separated pieces of Luke's soul.

As Juliet was in the house talking to Luke's mother, Percy sat out on the back deck. He couldn't exactly pin point what the emotion was that he was feeling inside of him.

He was angry at Spencer, for one thing. She chose to abort her mission and go AWOL when the camp needed her. Not to mention that he still wasn't too happy over the numerous amounts of words they'd shared a few days before.

The next, he was worried. He was always worried when another camper goes missing, on a quest, or gets hurt. Tomorrow is never guaranteed for anyone, but that truth stands particularly solid for a demigod. Being the most powerful in Aphrodite, as well as having some fighting skills, who knows what could be after her.

Deep, deep, down, however, he felt a slight tinge of remorse. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure everything out. He couldn't help but think he was the cause of all this.

He definitely didn't find it coincidental that the day after they had a huge fight, and she said he'd never see her again, she went missing.

His thoughts were interrupted by Juliet coming out the back door and walking up to where he was seated. She leaned back against the wooden railing of the deck and looked down at Percy.

"You're worried about that Spencer girl, aren't you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her cest.

"Not exactly." Percy looked up, "I mean, yeah, I'm worried because she's a camper, and she's missing. I'm not worried for any other reason though."

"Woah, calm down. I wasn't making an accusation," she paused briefly, "but now I think I have a reason to."

"Why is that?" he replied.

"Well, you two are always exchanging glances, and she seemed pretty angry with you yesterday after you didn't stand for her to go on this quest. You know, personally, I think she could have handled it." Juliet said.

"Well, I don't." Percy stood up and attempted to walk away.

Juliet stepped out in front of him and pushed a few strands of dark brown hair off her shoulder, "You love her."

"What?" He gasped, jumping backwards slightly.

"What's the deal anyway? I thought you were with Annabeth, or at least, that's how it seems. What are you, the world's biggest demigod player or something?" she said.

Percy shook his head furiously, "No, no, no, uh, it's a long story."

"I've got all day."

Meanwhile, the hunters were making camp in the middle of a highly wooded area. Spencer had no clue where they were, but she safely assumed they were far enough away from the camp to please her.

"Artemis said you have a group looking for you." Thalia said, pulling an arrow out of her archery bag before eyeing Spencer out of the corner of her eye.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Doesn't surprise me. I don't want to be found, though. Especially not by them."

"Why did you up and decide to join us? Last time we saw you, you were happy, and rather adamant about your choice not to become a hunter." she said.

"Well, I changed my mind." Spencer began, "A lot of things…and people…changed, actually, not just my mind."

"I sense something in you. It's very prevalent with hunters. You have some issue against men, or a man."

"Psh, he's no man. Try a boy."

"Which boy?" Thalia said, loading her bow again, releasing it towards a tree.

Spencer debated whether it would be the best option to tell her or not. It wasn't like she could go spreading her story all over the place. They were potentially miles away from Camp Half-Blood and Percy. Plus, they were supposed to be "sisters", so naturally, they could tell each other secrets.

"Percy Jackson" Spencer sighed, sitting down against a tree.

"The son of Poseidon?" She asked.

Spencer nodded, frustration building at telling the story.

"Cute, but I see him as being rather thick and stubborn." Thalia replied.

"You and I both."

"What did he do?"

"He made us keep our relationship a secret, because he was avoiding my mother, and then he broke up with me after we had an argument and told me he never wanted to see me again." Spencer said quickly.

"Harsh" Thalia simply replied.

Spencer nodded, looking down at the bracelet where she kept her camp beads, "Yeah, I didn't exactly figure we had a future, so I came here."

"That is what a lot of our sisters have done. Bad relationships often change a young woman and make her realize there is none worth of their maidenhood other than themselves."

"I could see where that would be a thought."

After finishing her conversation with Thalia, and shooting a few arrows herself, Spencer went back to her tent for a few hours just to unwind and try to get that sinking feeling of missing Percy out of her head. She had laid down to go to sleep, only to be awakened about a half an hour later by a fellow huntress.

"Spencer, wake up and come out. This is highly important." she said.

"Huh?" Spencer asked as she crawled out of her tent.

She followed the huntress towards the end of their camp until she saw something she was never expecting to see: Percy and the quest group were standing their, breathing heavily, and Nico appeared to be explaining why they were there.

"Where are we?" Juliet exclaimed.

"Who knows?" Percy shrugged.

"I just transported to wherever Thalia was." Nico said.

"Oh my gods." Spencer said under her breath.

She quickly turned herself at an angle where she couldn't be seen and then pushed her hair forward slightly where her face couldn't really be made out.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico!" Thalia ran up to the group, "How did you…Why are you?"

"It's a long story," Juliet said, "I'm Juliet, and you are?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and a hunter of Artemis."

"Cool" she replied.

"Oh, let me take you back to the main camp near the fire. We must catch up." Thalia smiled.

Spencer quickly backed up and turned away from the crowd of fellow hunters that were now surrounding the other teenagers. Panic began to swell in her stomach, she knew that tonight one of two things, if not both would happen. Either Thalia would tell Percy that she is here and ruin everything, or Percy would find out for himself some other way.

"Why does this happen to me?" she said to no one in particular.

As if like clock work, Spencer heard a very familiar voice appear in her head.

"_Because, Sweetie, you elect to disobey and go against my wishes. Do not worry, you are not suffering this punishment alone."_

"No…" Spencer said, shaking her head in irritation, "Mother, you did not."

"_Wisdom is not a gift from the Aphrodite or Poseidon Cabin, my love."_

"Great" she muttered as she tried to blend in with the other hunters as they went towards the camp fire.

When they got to the camp fire, Artemis appeared to great the camp site's visitors. Everyone bowed in her presence, except Juliet, who Spencer assumed didn't know any better.

After the teens told Artemis of their quest and why they were at her camp site, Artemis gave them tent assignments and invited them to the nightly meal.

Spencer ate silently, not wanting to look towards the end of the table, knowing she was now in full view of her ex-camp mates.

As she was finishing her dinner, someone tapped Spencer on the shoulder, sending her jumping from shock.

She stood up quickly and whirled around to see Juliet standing behind her.

Busted.

"Spencer?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet, what are you doing here?" Spencer faked a smile, and tried to sound excited to see her.

"Um, we needed to speak to Thalia." she replied, "Why are you here? I thought Aphrodite hated Artemis and the hunters?"

"Hate is a strong word!" She lied, "It's more like strongly dislikes."

"Yeah, whatever." Juliet said.

"Well, I'd began thinking about the hunters flyer I got last time they visited camp, and I decided I was sick of men." Spencer said.

Juliet's mouth dropped. Yeah, a daughter of Aphrodite being sick of men? It wasn't a usual case, but Spencer was a very unusual girl.

"I'm wonderful." Spencer added in, "I'm so happy. You and Annabeth should join. Then, we'll be sisters forever!"

"Spencer, I'm on a quest to save a boy." Juliet said.

"And let me guess, you've already fought a monster."

Juliet nodded.

"Well, it's only going to get more worse and difficult." Spencer said, "Oh, and is Percy here?"

"Yeah, he's in the tent farthest away from us." Juliet replied.

"Just wondering." she replied, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey Juliet, are you…Oh my gods."

Spencer turned towards her left and saw Annabeth walking towards the two girls.

"I should have known this is where you were! So not only are you a little harlot, you're also a Benedict Arnold who betrays your own mother's cabin!" Annabeth said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Earth to someone that's supposedly wise, I.E. you. This is the twenty-first century, be a real girl. If you're going to call me a prostitute call me a slut, Chase." Spencer said, putting her hands on her hips as well.

"You're a sorry excuse for a demigod."

"Well, of course you'd know the criteria for that, wouldn't you."

"You, you…"

"Cat got your tongue, because last time I checked, it wasn't being used for anything important, if you get what I'm saying."

"Hey, hey!" Juliet interrupted, "This is ridiculous. Spencer obviously had a reason to join the hunters, just move on!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I have quest related stuff to do. I'll talk to you two later."

"Bye" Spencer said harshly.

After talking to Juliet for a little while longer, Spencer casually walked towards the end of the camp where Juliet said Percy's tent was. She hated her utter lack of self control when it came to Percy, but she had to know if he knew yet.

She walked toward some of the tents. Some had a light showing through them, a candle shining. There was one tent, however, in the middle that did not.

She looked over towards that specific tent before someone's voice spooked her.

"Can I help you?"

Spencer turned around quickly to see a now floored looking pair of sea green eyes staring back at her out of the darkness.

"Spencer?" Percy's mouth fell slightly.

Spencer nodded, not looking directly at him.

"What the?…What the?…How?" He stuttered/

"Uh, yeah…" Spencer trailed off, "I'm a hunter now."

"Why?" he asked.

Spencer replied the only way she knew she could, and be completely truthful.

"You"

"Me?"

"I wanted to be far away from you after you hurt me, and this was the only way I could, and I hate it, because I think about you a lot. I, I, I've said too much…"

She turned away from him and ran in the opposite direction, only to hear a set of footsteps running behind her.

"Spencer, don't."

Percy's hand grasped on to her bare shoulder, the side of her white dress without a strap. The touch sent a chill down her spine, but she refused to turn around to face him.

"Get…your…hand…off." she said slowly, anger rising again.

"Can we talk?"

That's all it took, Spencer turned around sharply, withdrawing a dagger out of her belt with her right hand, grabbing a fist full of his jacket with her left. She held the dagger up to his throat, a gasp falling from his lips as he began to tremble.

"Woah, Spence, calm down." he said.

"Never…tell…a…girl…to…calm…down." She grabbed on tighter.

"Okay, okay, look, I'm sorry. If you'll just let me go, we'll talk about this."

"You never wanted to talk until now!" she spat.

"I didn't realize how much I would miss you."

"Lies"

"No, I swear." he held his hands up in defense, "I thought it out tonight. It was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to believe you!" she said.

She watched Percy take a deep breath before uttering something carefully.

"I love you."

Spencer dropped the small knife to the grass in what seemed like slow motion out of shock. She didn't expect that to happen at all, and she wasn't quite sure she believed him.

Her gaze softened as she let him go, backing up with her head hung.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Percy shoved his hands into his pockets, "It's fine. I can understand why you'd be mad at me."

"Why is that?" she said, curious to hear his response.

"I messed up. I don't know what I was thinking." he sighed, "I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"What made you draw up this conclusion?" Spencer asked, picking up the dagger.

"A lot of thought, plus help from Juliet, because there were no lakes where we've been." he said, a joking tone to his voice.

Spencer half-smiled and nodded, "Well, that's good."

"Are you really happy here?" Percy asked.

"I can't get out." She simply stated.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I took the oath."

Percy walked close to Spencer, putting a hand on her elbow, feeling completely lost to the moment.

"Do you really want out?" he breathed, close enough to her where she could rest her hands on his chest.

Her heart began to race in her chest. She hadn't been this close to him in a while. Her brown eyes locked with his blue green ones, an intense moment.

"Will you stay with me for good?" Spencer asked quietly.

Percy nodded, not saying a word, but edging closer to her.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Follow my lead."

With that, Percy leaned in and kissed her passionately. As the kiss deepened, Spencer wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and hitched her leg around the back of his leg.

"Come on." Percy mumbled against her lips.

She nodded as he pulled her in the direction of the tent. They fell back against the makeshift bed that was made for Percy, still exchanging kisses the whole way down.

Percy held himself above her as he let his hands roam her body until the kiss broke.

"Are you sure?"

"Get me out of here."


	5. Stripped

-1**Heartbreak Warfare**

**Chapter 5:**

**Stripped**

_This chapter was based off of the song "Stripped" by The Shiny Toy Guns._

**Previously:**

"_Come on." Percy mumbled against her lips._

_She nodded as he pulled her in the direction of the tent. They fell back against the makeshift bed that was made for Percy, still exchanging kisses the whole way down._

_Percy held himself above her as he let his hands roam her body until the kiss broke._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Get me out of here."_

Percy gave her a crooked smile before taking his lips on hers again. Spencer smiled into the kiss, having never grown tired of the feeling of his kiss, but then let it fade.

She couldn't help but wonder what his motive was for doing this. Did he really love her, or did he just want her body, or did he just want to save the lecture that would follow when she got back to the camp?

She sighed as his lips moved from hers to her jaw line and down her neck. She whimpered slightly, holding on to Percy's shoulder tighter as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

It didn't take long until his teeth scraped against her neck enough to make her moan his name. Spencer felt the chill that went down Percy's spine as his name fell from her lips, putting a pleased smile on her face.

As Percy's hands slid down her legs, moving towards the hem of her dress, tugging at it, trying to tell her he wanted it off.

"Percy…" she breathed, "Wait…"

"Hmm?" he asked, his breathing as equally labored.

"You've got to tell me. Are you serious about this or do you just want me? Or is that different too? Are you trying to avoid the frustration back at camp?" she laced their fingers together.

"No, no…" he said, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm done with us fighting and yelling. I want you for you. I don't want you to be like this forever. I don't want us to be mad forever."

Spencer didn't say another word. She pulled him down by his hand, kissing him smack on the lips, only breaking the kiss as he pulled her dress over her head. Percy broke the kiss yet again and quickly pulled at the silver strings that hung from the ankles of her gladiator sandals where she could kick them off carelessly.

She giggled slightly as his lips came back to hers until his hand came in contact with the newly exposed flesh near her stomach.

She gasped at the new contact, putting a satisfied smirk on Percy's lips as he moved down and kissed her stomach where his hand had been. Her bottom lip darted between her teeth before he came back towards her and kissed her softly again as he finished, leaving her completely undressed before him.

Spencer bit into her lip. She knew she was a daughter of Aphrodite, and now she had the Huntress magic over her too, but there was something about being fully exposed in front of Percy that made her beyond nervous.

The way Percy was staring didn't help either. She felt as if he could stare out every flaw, from how muscular her legs were from years of soccer training, to her more defined abdominal muscles from hip hop dance classes. She felt too defined and too imperfect.

She pulled her wrist out of Percy's grip and shook her head, trying to cover herself.

"Nuh uh." he said, kissing her on the cheek, "You're beyond perfect."

"It's all magic, Percy. None of it's real."

Percy simply shook his head and kissed her softly, silencing her doubts.

Spencer moved to pulling his t-shirt over his head with a successful smile, that Percy couldn't help but smile back at. He then backed up and got his pants and boxers off. She fixed her eyes to the ceiling of the tent, completely unsure of what to do until Percy was back over her, resting his head against hers.

Her eyes went from his, to his muscular chest, inevitably to his uncharted territory. Spencer bit into her bottom lip and looked away as Percy took her lips on his, laughing a little into the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they soon realized there was nothing left to do. This was it. It was either now or never, because after tonight, the quest group would head back out and the hunters would leave.

"You sure about this?" he asked, "You don't want this?"

"I'm sure, and no, not if it means I can't be with you." she said, running her hands up and down his arms.

Percy nodded and then swallowed hard. Nerves were catching up to him too.

Spencer watched as he looked off into the distance, as if he were preparing himself. He waited for a few seconds before crashing his lips down on hers and entering her slowly.

Her grip tightened on his arms as her slight gasp of pain was muffled by his lips.

"Sorry…sorry…" he breathed.

He looked down at her and the first thing that he noticed was her almost heavenly glow was gone completely and her hair hung loosely towards her face.

"Beautiful…I love you." he said.

She kept her grip tight on Percy, waiting until she felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

"Go…"

"Huh?"

"Go."

The next morning, Spencer woke up sore and a little disoriented. She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she tried to sit up, but was quickly brought back down to the makeshift bed with a small thud.

"Ouch" she frowned as Percy snaked his arm back around her waist and pulled her closer, mumbling something in his sleep.

"What the Hades?" she questioned groggily as she rolled over and saw Percy laying beside her, half naked and asleep.

Her confused expression quickly changed to a big smile when she remembered what happened. She watched her boyfriend sleep peacefully as she pushed a stray piece of dark hair out of his eyes.

Percy's face scrunched up at her touch as he stirred.

"Shh…Awh, I'm sorry." she whispered, rubbing his arm gently.

"Morning" Percy smiled as he finally looked at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." she smiled back.

"It's alright. I probably need to get up anyway." he said.

Spencer's smile faded into a frown, "Oh yeah, you have to leave today."

"So do you." he smiled back.

"But…wait!"

She looked down at her arms and hands. They were the original lightly tanned color as before, no glow what so ever. She smiled and turned into Percy, who held her tighter.

"So am I going with you?" she asked, tracing a heart on the underside of his arm.

Percy frowned, shaking his head, "You can't. You don't have clearance."

"Oh, yeah." Spencer frowned, looking down slowly and then looking back up all of a sudden, "Well, there's mainly one person to blame for that."

Percy smiled, "Yeah, sorry."

Spencer lightly smacked him in the chest as he grabbed her sides, pulling her on top of him.

"Percy Jackson!" she swatted at him again before he pulled her down for a kiss.

When the kiss broke, he ran his hand through her blonde hair and smiled softly, "I really do care about you a lot, and I'm sorry, really sorry. Forgive me?"

Spencer rested her head on his bare chest and nodded, wrapping her arm around him, "Look around you, Percy, obviously you're forgiven, but you've got to promise me you'll never do any of that ever again."

"Promise"

After finally getting up and getting changed, Percy and Spencer headed out separately, even though her physical appearance was enough to let everyone on the camp site know exactly where she'd been.

"Where's your fancy dress and all that?" Juliet asked as soon as Spencer approached her.

"Uh, I left it behind." she lied.

"There's something different about you. I just can't figure it out." the other girl studied her appearance closely.

In the midst of their conversation, a cold wind began to rush around them and the sky turned a light pinkish color.

"Oh holy Hera." Spencer said, having seen this phenomenon before.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"My mother."

Artemis appeared in the center of the camp, near the unlit campfire as the wind calmed down.

"Aphrodite, to what do I deserve this pleasure?" she asked.

"You recruited my daughter!" Aphrodite replied sharply.

"She chose of her own free will." Artemis replied calmly.

Spencer swallowed hard, and then exchanged a worried look at Percy, who had appeared out of no where by her side.

She then looked over at Juliet, and saw the wheels turning in her head. She studied Juliet's facial expression until she watched her jaw drop.

"No!" Juliet mouthed, gasping at Spencer.

"Shh!" Spencer put a finger up to her lips.

Aphrodite looked over at Spencer and then Juliet.

"Yes, she did." Aphrodite smiled, a sly grin crossing her features.

"I knew there was a reason you joined them, and it was all for love." she said, hugging Spencer, "That's my girl."

Spencer smiled widely, hugging her mother back.

"I told you, you two would be on the same page one day, and he's cute. Good job." Aphrodite smiled.

Spencer watched as her mother walked past her and stood in front of Juliet, studying her. Spencer raised an eyebrow and the looked over at Percy questioningly.

"Now, look at my other beautiful daughter, risking everything for true love. How romantic!" Aphrodite said.

"Other daughter?" Spencer and Percy said simultaneously.

"Where?" Spencer said by herself.

Juliet's jaw dropped as she pointed to herself slowly, confused.

"Juliet, of course!" Aphrodite said, hugging Juliet tight.

"Aphrodite, I mean, Mom, I can't breathe." Juliet replied.

She let go of her and smiled at both Juliet and Spencer.

"Two little heartbreakers."

Everyone looked around and at each other in shock. It was all so sudden. So Spencer was the last born daughter of Aphrodite, but there were other siblings that were missing.

"Why didn't you claim me before?" Juliet asked, "I mean, most kids go to camp at twelve or thirteen."

"Sweetie, you were a tomboy and since you dad didn't know that much, who by the way is still good looking, I figure you were safe and then when you met Luke at the café and told the harpy she need better night cream, I was like 'That's my girl!' I wanted to come down and claim you instead of sending a sign," Aphrodite said. "And I have a gift for you."

Aphrodite then pulled a golden whip out of nowhere and handed it to Juliet.

"Thanks" Juliet replied with a smile.

"Put it on your neck." Aphrodite said.

She did as she was told and watched as the gold whip turned into a necklace with the word "Heartbreaker" twisted in at the bottom.

"You're welcome." She said, "Now, good luck on your quest, my dear."

"Thanks, Mom." Juliet said.

"And you, my dear," she said to Spencer, "good luck with you and your love as well. I know you two will do well together."

Spencer smiled happily, taking Percy's hand in hers, "Thanks"

"And Percy," Aphrodite paused, "I told you I'd make it difficult for you."


End file.
